Axel
Character Outline Axel (アクセル''Akuseru'') appears as a quiet and kind person but is almost the exact opposite. Nobody knows of this mysterious man in white. He first appears at an old Cathedral in the forest near the house, where the Books of Life are found. He is described as calm and collected and is found being mischievous amongst others often as well as shifting sides. Axel hates his being feeling like he is not real. He tends to disappear without a trace and usually when people least expect it. It is unknown what his power is exactly, but it seems to be dangerous. His symbol is the Snow Flower? Character History Unknown Origin It's unknown where Axel came from, since Luna didn't intentionally create him. Unlike most creations, Axel just poofed into existence with no timeline alteration. Therefore he has no surname, past, or relatives. (lnt: editing) "Correction" Aside from his initial purpose of being created, Axel had his own agenda; after his predicament with Luna, he left her alone to deal with her own problems, since she didn't truly want him anyways and his appearance bugged her. (lnt: Editing~ ) Creators Being able to actually balance his intentions and watch over Luna more effectively now, Axel looked further into the Creator's power and developed more of an interest to it. He desires to try and use it for his benefit and not just to fix his person. In this process, Axel discovered that Demon as well wanted the Creator's power to use for his benifit and not to destroy it as the '''Avatars '''once did. This lead Axel to pursue Demon and see if he could use him for his own benefit. Abnormalities Some abnormalities that separates Axel from being a proper human are: *lack of certain emotions, such as sorrow, fear, love, etc (this was mostly because of Luna's eradication of her own) *lack of the "pain" recepter that is a danger indicator in humans that something is wrong with the body, as well as not feeling any conditions to his body such as tiredness or hunger, so he has to use his own judgment on when he should eat, rest, etc. *being something of an "enmortal" meaning ageless, immune to ailment, and eternal living, however can still be killed in the ways of any human *lacking a heartbeat or pulse, also equaling in the fact he doesnt really need to breathe to live, but does so in common practice to feel more humane and to speak *irregular organ functions (since his creation blueprint was confused with a dead being, at times his organs cease function being in a "dead" state. Although this doesnt affect axel's well being, just that at times he is unable to eat, etc. ) *lacking a "healing system" that most humans come with that regenerates blood and tissue when injured. So if he gets injured, the injury stays with him unless he can find other means of energy for his power to act as a medium for healing Personality Axel usually at first glance looks like someone who would be kind or gentle, however he is almost the complete opposite. He is keen and acts as if there will be no consequence, as well as taking pride in knowing he could be doing something unacceptable. He at times comes off as if hes taunting or trying to provoke people in his playful demenor, curious as to what their reaction will be. Axel, though, is actually very cynical and appears very out of touch when this side of him surfaces, though he keeps it to a minimum. Appearance Axel has a nearly white complexion with hair and eyes to match. When he is in direct sunlight he appears to look completely white because of the suns reflection (which irritates him so) where in moonlight, appears more ghostly in contrast. He usually wears monochromatic colours in lighter shades. However he sometimes refers to his appearance as that of a deadman. Relationships Luna Twilight Luna is Axel's "Creator," whom she apparently made by "accident", though she doesn't explain why. Nathan Vesilius Fellow Creation of Luna's Weapons & Abilities "Teleportation" Axel can "teleport" in a way appearing to almost evaporate, Luna noting seeming like that of the Cheshire Cat. He uses this to get in and out of places unnoticed and with ease as well out of troublesome situations. Quintessence Axel can manipulate his own engery and use it as a tangible invisible weapon. When summoned, it reacts lightning fast almost like a wind attack and can be extremly sharp, cutting solid objects depending on how much engery is put into the attack. It can be used to deflect objects as well, acting like a sheild and such, since it posses a tangible form. The drawback however is that since it uses Axel's own energy it last only as long as he can. Trivia *Axel has stated that he "isn't the only one with his face" refering to why Luna is troubled with his appearence, that she knew someone else with Axel's features *Axel's ghost white features are symbolic to his creation Gallery Axel copy.jpg Axel 2 copy.jpg 640px-Axel.jpg